marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Maximoff (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Anya (maternal great-grandmother, deceased); Rynda (maternal great-aunt) Mander (maternal great-uncle) Magda Lehnsherr (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased) Django Maximoff (paternal foster grandfather, deceased); Marya Maximoff (paternal foster grandmother, deceased); Quelin (maternal grandfather) Ambur Amaquelin (maternal grandmother) Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (father); Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff (Crystal) (mother); Ronan (The Accuser) (step-father); Tuc (half-brother); Anya Lehnsherr (paternal aunt, deceased); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (paternal aunt) Medusalith Amaquelin (Medusa) (maternal aunt); Vision (former uncle) Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt) (uncle/cousin); Thomas Maximoff (cousin, deceased); William Maximoff (cousin, deceased); Ahura Boltagon (cousin); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of cousin); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of cousin); Gorgon (cousin); Karnak (cousin); Triton (cousin); Maximus (cousin); Psynapse (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Female | Height = 3'10" | Weight = 47 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (gold when using powers) | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Inhuman/mutant hybrid, genetically human; Mutated by the Terrigen Mists | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon | Creators = John Byrne | First = Fantastic Four #240 | Quotation = Is This Earth? Why does it smell so bad? | Speaker = Luna Maximoff | QuoteSource = Son of M Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Birth and Childhood Luna Maximoff is the daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal. She was named after the moon, having been born there. The first child to be born to a mutant and Inhuman, the genetic markers denoting these subgroups in humanity supposedly "canceled out" in her, leaving her a normal human. While Quicksilver, aghast at the thought of having a human, daughter, initially sought to expose her to the Inhumans' mutagenic Terrigen Mists. However, he was talked out of this by Gorgon and Karnak, impersonating Lockjaw to make their point. Decimation Years later, when Luna was six years old, Quicksilver was depowered by the Decimation of mutant-kind. Desperate to get his powers back, he exposed himself to the mists, and subsequently talked Luna into returning to Earth with him, where he exposed her to some collected mist too, believing this to be a birthright she had thus far been denied. The process was successful, and granted Luna the ability to sense, remove and alter the emotions of others at will. Luna accompanied Quicksilver on his quest to re-power mutants using the mists, encountering her grandfather Magneto. After sensing deep sadness in him, and offering to remove it, Magneto scolded her, saying that she must never tamped with the emotions of others against their will. After Magneto and her father engaged in a vicious argument that turned violent, Quicksilver physically assaulting Magneto, Quicksilver realized that he could not endanger Luna by keeping her with him, and left her to be retrieved by her mother and the other Inhumans. In space Luna accompanied the Inhumans when they moved to Hala in order to take up rulership of the Kree Empire. Her father visited the Inhumans on Hala, bringing with him the long lost Xerogen Crystals and claiming that a Skrull impostor had been the one that stole the Terrigen Crystals. While her father was pardoned and forgiven by the Inhumans, including Crystal, Luna told him that she knew he was lying and that while she would keep his secret out of love for him, she could never forgive him for what he had done. Recently, Quicksilver made a full confession on network television about the lies he had told and owned up to his deceptions. Luna was so moved by his actions that she sought him out and the two fully reconciled. | Powers = Aura Vision: Luna can 'see' the feelings of others. Luna is now a full empath able to sense, remove and alter emotions at will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = After receiving her powers, Luna had trouble controlling them and wore shades at all times. It appears that she gained enough control of her powers to no longer require them later on. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Maximoff Family Category:Empaths Category:Mutant/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans